christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Splarka
Looking for a graphics artist The wiki's logo looks like a scan of a CD cover. As such, it might be illegal. Camalex was unable to state where he got the image. As such, I would like to replace it along the lines discussed in Image Talk:Wiki.png#New Logo Needed, Discuss the Possibilities Here. If you have the ability to edit PNG and/or SVG images, please follow the instructions listed in the above linked page. Thank you. Will (talk -- ) 04:47, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Do you know CSS? *We have a problem with section header borders (that I figure you already know about) where the border goes under the info boxes. :*I made some changes to the templates, see if it looks better: Keith Green (Artist). --Splarka (talk) 03:34, 14 October 2006 (UTC) This is fixed. Search? *I would like to help users who find a song they like search for cooresponding versions of the same song in other formats. For example, suppose you are at the page for Amy Grant/My Father's Eyes/Faith Walkin' People. On the top right of the page, you would see some symbols like what are shown at Starwars:Han Solo. The Star Wars wiki uses those symbols to specify which Eras the page is relevant to. In our case, each icon would represent a media type. Ours must also be color (but lots of color is not needed). :*Available as part of an album: Blank CD in case with no label :*Available as part of a box set: 3D box :*Available as a single: "#1" :*Available as sheet music: Overlapping treble and bass clef symbols :*Available as a video: TV showing a Guitar fretboard and tuning knobs :*Available as accompiment tracks: Piano keyboard (or at least part of one) Before we can implement this search system, we need to know how the back end will work. The problems are: *How do we mark which songs are available how? *Each main namespace page can only handle one version of the song. It must be for a specific artist. (I am seriously considering adding a namespace for Choir Tools. A page there can be both sheet music and accompiment tracks.) So if the user clicks the "Available in an album" icon, how do we search for those? We would want all the places that song appears regardless of which album or who sang it. Songs that are unrelated don't count. (I know of at least two songs called God-Shaped Hole. In fact, Clay Crosse appears to have done two unrelated songs called I Surrender All.) *We can't simplify the search system with categories. All that would do is clutter up the Category listing. I already rejected creating categories for each artist and album for the same reason. Will (talk -- ) 00:06, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, the Star Wars system doesn't use a back end, it is all wikicode (and all done manually). Categories are really the best way you can do what you describe (I think). You could also, I suppose, link the song on each album/sheet/box set/video description page, and then use something like on the song title page to find all those pages that link to it. --Splarka (talk) 03:34, 14 October 2006 (UTC) User:Dantman and I have been talking about it at User Talk:Dantman#CSS questions. I want the automation because of the skill levels of the people that would visit this wiki. Will (talk -- ) 05:27, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Could you explain the impact of your changes to the templates? I saw you changed and . Could you explain what got you notice a problem and the impact of that? Also, would the info box problem also be in our other info boxes? ( and ) I have new info boxes coming for box sets and I do not want the problem to crop up there. Will (talk -- ) 05:31, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :OK, I removed the z-index parameters since they didn't really accomplish what they were intended to (send those elements to the back of the css stack) and were probably just confusing you. As for my other changes: this overall change just removed some extra whitespace between the HR elements. And this overall change had the following effects: :*Split the outer div into two outer divs: One with no border and white background, and one with a black border and green background. The white background prevents other elements from contacting the black border of the inner div, thereby giving it 'padding'. :* on Label's Site}}}}} <-- This change added a missing DIV, which was causing the page formatting to show up rather broken (the action buttons were small and offset in some browsers: http://christianmusic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Info_Box_-_Artist&oldid=5507). --Splarka (talk) 05:53, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :The other two templates you linked to do have the heading making contact with the black border around the infobox (which I thought was your original complaint at the top of the previous section?) but do not seem to have the missing problem. --Splarka (talk) 05:53, 14 October 2006 (UTC) You fixed this problem. Thanks. Please double check the other info boxes for problems. Will (talk -- ) 19:29, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Since you changed those other boxes, I assume you found the same problems. Correct? Will (talk -- ) 00:08, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :Yep, sections on the same level were hitting the border, they shouldn't now. --Splarka (talk) 02:32, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Cool. Sorry to drag you into it. Dantman apperantly gave up. Thanks. Will (talk -- ) 05:41, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Box Set updates I thought I would let you know that those box set templates that were causing me so much trouble (no for loops or recursion) are now working. I am considering them to be "released". I don't know if you ever got Tidy installed or not, but if you do, I might be able to upgrade. Currently, my box sets are limited to 7 volumes, each of which can have 7 discs. There is a lot of duplication in the main box set indexer template that I would like to find a way to get rid of. Will (Talk - ) 05:26, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Q for you Excuse me, but I want to know how I can write an article for this wiki.--God'sGirl94 21:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC)